Vodka e Nicotina
by Ania Lupin
Summary: Bella tenta juntar os pedaços após ser deixada pelos Cullens da pior maneira possível. Ela só queria esquecer. Agora haviam duas opções: se afundar naquela vida, ou rezar para alguém salva-la dela mesma.
1. Prólogo

**

* * *

**

Vodka e Nicotina

_Prólogo_

* * *

_BPOV_

Eles disseram que um gole me faria esquecer de tudo. Que um copo de vodka me deixaria tão louca que não me lembraria de mais nada, a não ser da festa. Que dividir uma garrafa de whisky deixaria tudo melhor. Que uma dose a mais de absinto não faria mal.

Eles disseram que era apenas um cigarro. Que um cigarro faria minha mente se acalmar por um minuto. Que eu me sentiria ótima depois de dois. Um maço de cigarros não mataria, certo? Era só nicotina, afinal. Era só um maço.

Eles disseram que eu não precisava de uma receita médica. Que eu me sentiria tão bem depois de um ansiolítico que nem mesmo precisaria da bebida. Que uma anfetamina melhoraria meu péssimo desempenho nas aulas.

Eles disseram que experimentar não viciava. Que maconha não era nem mesmo uma droga. Que tomar metade de um E seria divertido e me faria vê-lo a noite inteira. Que heroína me daria a melhor viagem que poderia ter.

Tinha algo pesando no meu peito. Eu não conseguia respirar. A casa estava cheia aquela noite, e demoraria até alguém sentir minha falta. Nem ao menos me lembrava porque estava assim. Nem porque estava deitada no chão frio do banheiro. Nem o que havia tomado.

Eles me disseram que iriam ajudar a dor a desaparecer. Disseram que iria ficar tudo bem. A noite passava, e eu não entendia porque a dor não estava indo embora. Precisou amanhecer para eu ver.

Tudo que eles disseram... Eles mentiram.

* * *

**N/A:** Uma Bella um pouco mais rebelde nessa história pra variar um pouco... gostaram, odiaram? Review! Kisses!


	2. Jacksonville

**

* * *

**

**Vodka e Nicotina**

_Jacksonville_

* * *

_BPOV_

"-não é certo." Charlie estava no andar de baixo falando outra vez com alguém no telefone. Apesar de não ter escutado o começo da conversa, eu sabia exatamente de quem ele falava. De mim.

Não havia outro assunto naquela casa, nessa última semana. Não que houvesse muito assunto sobre mim – eu quase não escutava voz alguma durante todo o dia, e a noite eu sempre estava tão cansada que apagava num sonho branco antes de meu pai poder me forçar um jantar.

Era tão ridículo, sofrer por alguém que nunca me amou de verdade. Que sumiu, de um dia para o outro, sem se importar com as conseqüências que me traria. Eu era tão ridícula, e a cidade inteira deveria pensar o mesmo de mim naquele momento. Não queria levantar daquela cama nunca mais. Não tinha mais coragem de encarar o mundo sem ele.

"Eu sei Charlie, mas ela está sofrendo!" Era uma voz feminina. Uma voz conhecida. "Por mais que eles estivessem saindo a já meses, o garoto mudou claramente de idéia, e ela está sofrendo nessa cidade, naquele quarto onde provavelmente tudo a lembra dele! Por favor-" Mãe?

"Renée." Mãe.

Eu estava tão mal assim para ela ter que sair da Flórida para vir parar em Forks? _Ela está sofrendo nessa cidade..._ O que ela queria dizer com isso? Sofrendo... em Forks. Estou sofrendo em Forks. _Vai ser como se eu nunca tivesse existido. __Você nunca mais vai me ver outra vez. _Ele nunca voltaria para Forks. Edward. Ah.

Fechei meus olhos inchados, tentando amenizar a dor. Agora que não haviam mais lágrimas como uma válvula de escape, era como se a cada minuto, cada segundo, algo morresse dentro de mim. Edward. Era difícil respirar, como se alguém sugasse todo o ar de meus pulmões. Edward. E cada vez que eu pensava nesse nome, sentia algo se quebrando. Sendo arrancado de mim. Edward.

"Você deve estar certa."

Passos, escada acima. Mas eu não tinha forças para me mexer e me colocar numa posição mais apresentável. Deitada, com as pernas dobradas pressionadas contra meu peito, a dor parecia menor. Bem menor do que quando Charlie me obrigava a ficar sentada para comer algo, bem melhor do que quando precisava usar o banheiro ou tomar banho. Ter meus minutos humanos. Algo quebrou, mais uma vez.

Não abri os olhos quando a porta se abriu, nem quando ouvi minha mãe prender a respiração com o susto que deve ter tomado ao me ver. Sua filha, que parecia ser tão madura, tinha se desmanchado por uma paixão adolescente. Talvez eu não fosse tão madura afinal. Mas com certeza o que tinha ido embora não era uma paixonite, mas o amor da minha vida.

Senti dedos quentes tocarem meu rosto, hesitantes, e tentei não pensar no toque frio pelo qual eu tanto ansiava.

"Bella, querida, você pode me ouvir? É sua mãe." Não consegui responder. Não queria sair de meu único refúgio e ver a pena nos olhos dela – seria doloroso demais. Estava muito próxima de quebrar totalmente.

"Bella, sua mãe quer conversar com você."

"Deixe, Charlie." Silêncio. "Bella, só pense um pouco sobre isso. Eu conversei com seu pai, e ele entendeu, então não vai ser como se você o estivesse abandonando querida." Continuei sem me mexer. Um suspiro.

"Bella, vai ser melhor para você."

Vai? Por que vou estar longe de Forks, vai ser melhor para mim? Por que estarei na Flórida, não vou me lembrar dele e de como passávamos o tempo nos dias chuvosos? Não vou me lembrar de como sua pele brilhava quando sentir um raio de sol na minha, dia após dia? Vou conseguir encarar o céu azul sem recordar que essa é sua cor favorita? Perfeita. _Você fica perfeita com azul._ Mentiras.

Me lembraria dele, dia após dia, independente do local onde estivesse. Será que algum dia iria parar? Eu queria que parasse? Queria esquecê-lo, como ele disse que eu faria? O desespero sempre me invadia quando imaginava que a cada ano ele pareceria cada vez mais com um conto de fadas. Um conto de fadas que não deu certo. Deus, não ter meu final feliz era tão injusto.

"Pense que você vai poder ver o sol outra vez. Todos os dias. Você vai ter seu próprio banheiro – Phill já está o reformando."

_Nunca mais vai me ver outra vez_. Não.

Ele não voltaria para Forks. Nunca mais. Eu me esqueceria de seu rosto, a cada ano. Me esqueceria de como é sentir um toque tão frio numa pele quente. Iria esquecer da minha canção de ninar. Não percebi que os gritos que ouvia saiam de minha garganta, até um par de braços quentes me pegar no colo e me embalar. Não precisava abrir os olhos outra vez para saber que era meu pai, o cheiro de couro de seu uniforme o denunciava.

"Bells, você vai ficar bem lá, ótima! Vai ser maravilhoso para você, todo aquele sol, aquele céu limpo!" Eu não queria ouvir, não queria ouvir mais nada, por que eles não se calavam? Iria para qualquer lugar se eles parassem de falar, qualquer lugar que quisessem. Só precisavam parar. Minha mente, precisava parar.

"-e seu quarto vai ser pintado como você sempre quis, de azul claro!" Os gritos pararam, e alguma outra coisa saíra de minha boca. Nem eu mesma havia entendido. "O que foi, querida?" _Linda, estonteante de azul._

"Amarelo. Azul não." _Alice escolheu o vestido na cor certa_. "Odeio azul."

* * *

Para a minha infelicidade, tudo em Jacksonville parecia azul demais. O céu, as casas, as roupas, e minha maldita sacada amarela, com vista para o maldito mar azul escuro. Era de manhã. Mais uma manhã. Uma manhã de segunda feira, que marcava meu primeiro dia de aula – será que as coisas podiam ficar piores?

Com certeza.

"Bella, você ainda não se trocou? Já são quase sete e meia, e a escola daqui não fica tão perto!" Renée não bateu na porta antes de entrar no quarto. Escola. Mais uma. Mais um ano tentando criar uma mínima rede social, para a felicidade de minha mãe. Para ela pensar que eu estava indo bem – me adaptando, ou ao menos tentando – e não resolver desistir de vez de sua filha. Ela não desistir de mim era o que me fazia levantar todos os dias.

Já estava a uma semana na Flórida, e o sol era insuportavelmente quente. Entrei no box – daquela vez tendo que lavar o cabelo com o shampoo de erva-doce que havia sido deixado ali para mim – e abri apenas a água fria. Me sentia acordada. E totalmente em pedaços. Meu primeiro dia de aula sem ele.

Só percebi as lágrimas quando fechei o registro e algo continuou escorrendo pelo meu rosto. Me enrolei na toalha, desembaraçando rápido meu cabelo molhado com uma escova, me secando logo após. Coloquei uma roupa qualquer, muito mais leve do que qualquer uma que eu usaria na antiga cidade chuvosa. As roupas de Forks ficaram quase todas em Forks. Levei somente o essencial, Renée me dizendo o tempo todo que seria melhor assim. Não a contrariei daquela vez.

Acabei com uma calça jeans surrada e uma blusinha sem mangas branca, e com Renée me deixando na frente da nova escola. Minha picape, como minhas roupas, não me acompanhava nessa nova e horrível jornada – teria sido ótimo ter um carro naquele momento, para poder me trancar dentro dele por mais alguns minutos.

"Qualquer coisa – Bella, qualquer coisa," Minha mãe pousou sua mão sobre meu ombro. "Me ligue. Você tem meu número no celular que está na mochila."

Forcei um sorriso agradecido e saí do carro, os óculos escuros mal bloqueando os raios de meus olhos desacostumados com tanta luz. Matemática. Física. Biologia Avançada. Ao menos ali eu escaparia das aulas de Educação Física, sabia que daquilo tudo sairia algo de bom. Apesar de minha maior vontade ainda ser nunca mais levantar de minha cama, sabia que não podia – não era egoísta o suficiente, ainda – simplesmente fazer aquilo com eles. Meus pais mereciam melhor, precisava juntar os cacos dia após dia. Então suspirei, e comecei a andar para meu mais novo inferno terrestre.

A primeira palavra proferida para minha pessoa naquele local aconteceu quando eu fechava meu armário de uma forma nada delicada.

"Isabella Swan?" Era uma menina ruiva, sua pele apenas um tom mais escuro que a minha, que falava. É Bella. Mas não corrigi, que seja, me chame como quiser. "Meu nome é Samantha, temos o primeiro horário juntas, então se precisar de alguma ajuda," Ela tinha um sorriso simpático, mas não simpático demais. Por mais que tivesse praticamente minha altura, a garota parada na minha frente me lembrou Angela, de algum jeito. "É só me chamar."

Mais uma vez tentei forçar um sorriso. "Obrigada."

Não precisei me apresentar em nenhuma aula – o que fora ótimo –, mas não sabia em que mesa me sentar durante o almoço – o que estava sendo péssimo. Já estavam todas ocupadas, e graças aos meus esforços nulos de manter uma conversa com as poucas pessoas que se aproximaram de mim naquele dia, não conhecia ninguém o suficiente para dividir um banco. Não estava com fome, mas o melhor a fazer era pegar alguma coisa, qualquer coisa, e ao menos fingir que estava comendo. Fingir. _Como eles_. Para tentar me enquadrar naquele universo peculiar chamado de escola, apesar da minha maior vontade ser me trancar no banheiro e sair só no último sinal.

Acabei com uma maçã e um sanduíche na mão – o refeitório ali era tão saudável! – e sem lugar algum para me sentar, quando vi pela primeira vez um grupo do lado de fora. Era tão estranho, estava tão acostumada a me manter no refeitório por causa da chuva, que nem havia considerado a possibilidade de sair dele naquela cidade ensolarada. Não fiquei ali dentro nem mais um minuto.

Me sentei embaixo da primeira árvore que encontrei, mordendo meu sanduíche sem nenhuma empolgação. Alface. Cenoura. Atum. Argh. Até a maçã parecia mais apetitosa, mas me obriguei a comê-lo ao menos até a metade – amanhã não gastaria mais meu dinheiro com aquela comida.

Só percebi que alguém havia se aproximado quando uma sombra parou bem em cima de mim.

"Ei." Quem falou foi uma garota, que estava grudada num rapaz que parecia velho demais para estar cursando o ginásio. Bem, Emmett parecia velho demais – não. Não poderia pensar neles, não aqui, não agora. Forcei as lágrimas de volta.

"Ei." Agradeci quando minha voz saiu firme. A morena me olhava curiosa – a pele mais escura que a minha pelo sol, via pela marca do biquíni – como se esperasse alguma coisa. "Isabella Swan." Mas não precisava falar meu sobrenome ali – Jacksonville não era uma cidade pequena, e eu com certeza não seria mais conhecida como a filha do chefe Swan. Era uma garota qualquer, como todas as outras. Me senti quase aliviada quando percebi aquilo – poder passar despercebida.

"Arianne," Ela estendeu a mão com um sorriso. "Mas pode me chamar de Ari. Shon," Apontou para o garoto mais velho, que ia sentar-se atrás da árvore. "E Dan." Só então que notei o rapaz loiro e pálido que ficou um pouco mais afastado, e que agora se aproximava, sentando-se com Arianne frente a mim. "Novata?"

"É. Primeiro dia." Respondi, observando-a procurar algo nos bolsos de trás do jeans. Deixei o resto do sanduíche de lado, dando uma mordida na maçã, quando segundos depois ela apareceu com um isqueiro e um maço de cigarros nas mãos. "Podemos fumar aqui?" Se algum aluno fosse pego com um cigarro aceso em Forks, o final nunca era bom. E a cidade inteira sempre ficaria sabendo – o que incluía meu pai ficar sabendo. Não que aquilo me preocupasse, não era como se eu fosse querer acender um cigarro. Ali não parecia haver a mesma preocupação.

"Dezoito anos." Foi a única resposta que obtive.

Há quanto tempo não tinha uma conversa como uma pessoa normal – e com uma pessoa normal? Fora uma semana – pelo que minha mãe me informara – que eu ficara catatônica no quarto da casa de meu pai. E com Renée, aqui na Flórida, os esforços para o monólogo se tornar uma conversa de verdade não haviam sido muitos, ao menos de minha parte. Meus olhos voltaram para Arianne quando esta jogou o maço no meu colo. L.A. Ice Cherry.

"Eu não fumo." Disse, quase envergonhada. Mais um pedaço de maçã.

"Deveria." Era a primeira vez que o jovem pálido ao meu lado falava. "Você parece tensa. Um cigarro sempre me ajuda quando estou assim." E o maço logo estava em suas mãos, e seus dedos compridos tiraram habilidosamente um cigarro dali. Cinco segundos – talvez nem isso – e ele estava aceso, Dan o empurrando para mim.

"Você a está deixando sem jeito, Daniel." A morena o censurou. Ele deu os ombros, e o cigarro voltou a sua boca, o trago sendo profundo. "Desculpe esse babaca, ele é um babaca às vezes, mas é uma boa pessoa. Lá no fundo." Um babaca, que parecia muito relaxado após metade do primeiro cigarro. Quando percebi, meus olhos estavam novamente no maço. "Nunca nem experimentou?" Confirmei sua suspeita. "Não se sinta pressionada, por favor." Ela tragou o seu. "Mas é só um cigarro. Quando quiser experimentar, é só pedir. Sabe tragar?" Fiz que não mais uma vez. "Eu te ensino."

"Er, obrigada." O que eu poderia falar?

Olhei para o irritante céu azul quando de repente, mais palavras vieram atormentar minha mente. Agora, por que eu havia prometido aquilo? _Não cometa nenhuma imprudência, nenhuma idiotice. Entende o que estou dizendo? _Aquilo seria uma imprudência? Não. Bem, não muito. Uma idiotice? Com certeza sim. Eu sabia antecipadamente que não seria um cigarro, nem dois, nem apenas um maço. Por mais que eu fosse odiar o gosto, o cheiro – eu o estaria desobedecendo. Estaria o desafiando.

E então, talvez aquilo – a realização de imprudências e idiotices – curasse um vigésimo da dor que eu ainda sentia.

_Entende o que estou dizendo? _Não.

Não mais hesitei.

"Ari," Tentei não parecer estupidamente nervosa. "Eu quero um cigarro."

* * *

**N/A:** E então, gostaram? Vale a pena postar mais? Esclarecendo o prólogo, para quem não sabe, E é Ecstasy, e qualquer futura dúvida basta perguntar k? Um muito obrigada a todos que estão lendo, e a todos que deixaram uma review: BabyLizzie, Bellainucullen, Laurenhay, Kagome Juh, Munyra Fassina e Cris! Thanks a lot! Kisses, e até o próximo chap!


	3. Não quero ainda estar apaixonada

**Vodka e Nicotina**

_Não quero ainda estar apaixonada_

* * *

_BPOV_

"Oh meu Deus, quando essa aula vai finalmente acabar?" Ouvi uma garota que sentava atrás de mim reclamar. Eu não poderia concordar mais – discutir Romeu e Julieta de Shakespeare não estava ajudando em nada meu processo de esquecimento. Fazer aquele trabalho seria meu inferno terrestre do final de semana. Não via a hora de sair daquela classe e fumar um cigarro. O maço rosa permanecia tentador demais na parte da frente da minha mochila.

Os três alunos do intervalo de segunda feira continuaram a me manter companhia durante a semana, o que me fazia sentir um pouco mais normal durante a hora do almoço. Conseguir deixar minha mente vaga e não pensar nele durante uma hora – era mais do que algum dia eu poderia esperar alcançar. Na quarta feira, Ari, Dan e Shon já haviam se transformado em Ari, Dan, Shon, Chang e Cherry, o que significava que hoje seríamos um grupo de seis na parte exterior do refeitório.

Não fiquei mais um segundo na cadeira após ouvir o sinal, assim como quase todos os alunos. Andei o mais rápido que pude tentando evitar a fila para pegar uma maçã, e fui para baixo da mesma árvore onde fiquei durante toda a semana que passou. Dan já estava lá.

"Izzy."

"Dan." Minha hora preferida do dia. Já começava a doer menos. "Empresta o isqueiro?" E o Zippo preto foi arremessado para mim quando eu estava perto o suficiente. "Preciso arranjar um desses."

"Posso levar você para comprar um depois da aula." Me sentei ao seu lado e já podia ver os outros quatro se aproximando. A companhia de Daniel era tão confortável quanto a de Arianne – confortável de um jeito ainda estranho. Mas por mais tentadora que a oferta fosse – mais alguns minutos, ou quem sabe horas de esquecimento quase completo de meu coração despedaçado – Renée, eu achava, ainda não estava pronta para receber uma ligação da filha dizendo que iria sair. Ainda não parecia bem para ela. Nem mesmo cinqüenta por cento curada. Precisava melhorar um pouco minha atuação para benefício próprio.

"Mesma oferta semana que vem, loiro, e eu aceito." Acendi o cigarro e todas as minhas preocupações se dissolveram, a imagem do nome que eu agora me proibia de pensar indo para bem longe. Fechei os olhos e mal percebi quando todos os outros nos alcançaram.

"Festa na minha casa amanhã!" Ouvi a frase quase gritada por Chang, o chinês poucos centímetros mais alto do que eu, antes de voltar a me desligar do mundo. Era possível causar uma grande dependência em apenas cinco dias? Só de pensar que não teria minha dose de nicotina amanhã me agoniava.

Já era difícil não ficar com cheiro de cigarro ali, acender um no meu quarto estava fora de cogitação. Sempre poderia sair para fumar na praia, era logo em frente a minha casa, mas o risco de alguém da vizinhança ver e acabar comentando não valia a pena. Até agora, ao menos, não havia valido.

"Você vai, não vai? Izzy?" Vou?

"Onde?"

"Festa, Izzy-cabeça-nas-nuvens!" Senti um tapinha atrás da minha cabeça. Arianne, com certeza.

"Ah, tenho que ver." Eu não era exatamente uma pessoa festeira, quem me conhecia bem, sabia claramente desse detalhe. Esquece-lo por uma hora – essa hora sagrada que estava virando o intervalo de almoço – era possível, agora tentar esse feito por mais de três, duvidava muito. Fora que ainda tinha o fator Renée: o que a filha depressiva deveria falar para a mãe para conseguir ir a uma festa? "Talvez eu passe esse final de semana."

"Ah, fala sério!" Acendi mais um cigarro. Estava difícil me conter com um num intervalo tão longo. "É uma festa, na casa do Chang, você _tem que_ ir a festas na casa do Chang." Arianne falou baixo para apenas eu ouvir. Tem que ir? Mas aparentemente não só eu escutei.

"Se você quiser, eu te dou uma carona." Dan se ofereceu. "Minha casa não fica longe da sua, é caminho." O que eu respondia agora? Que ficaria sofrendo em casa porque meu coração estava em pedaços, e eu era uma maldita masoquista que não fazia esforço nenhum para curá-lo? Não, a verdade nunca era uma boa explicação. "Se seus pais forem o problema, Ari aqui é boa para convencer pais de qualquer tipo."

"Não, não acho que minha mãe vai ser contra o convite." Ou vai, mas só nos primeiros minutos. Não tinha mais muita escapatória para dizer um não. Talvez nem quisesse dizer não, talvez algo, lá no fundo, estivesse gritando por mais um pouquinho de companhia no final de semana, ao invés de passá-lo sozinha no quarto chorando e fazendo lições de matemática. "A que horas você pode me pegar?"

* * *

Suspirei. Aquilo não fora tão difícil como eu pensara – na verdade, não fora nem um pouco difícil. Ao invés de ter uma Renée preocupada com a sanidade mental da filha – minhas alterações de humor repentinas podiam ser claramente um transtorno bipolar para quem via – tinha uma Renée que fazia planos sobre o que eu iria vestir.

Suspirei, mais uma vez, ao ver minha mãe colocar mais uma roupa diferente em cima da minha já lotada cama.

"Mãe, não preciso me arrumar tanto, sério." Disse em vão, tentando manter a roupa que havia escolhido antes dela entrar no meu quarto aquele sábado. Mas para minha mãe, uma calça preta justa com um scarpan tirado sabe-se lá da onde combinava muito mais com a bata vermelha do que meus tênis e jeans.

"Posso querer ver minha filha linda hoje a noite, por favor?" Ela não me deu ouvidos, e acabei com as unhas feitas e uma maquiagem escura que combinava com a roupa escolhida.

"Mãe-"

"Bells, você está ótima!"

Quando me olhei no espelho não consegui me reconhecer.

Minha mãe sorria com o resultado obtido, enquanto eu observava assustada com a diferença. Aquela calça era tão apertada! E Deus... eu havia emagrecido tanto assim? Meu rosto estava magro demais, mas as olheiras haviam sumido graças a todo o corretivo e base, ao menos. E as unhas, era quase estranho vê-las feitas ao invés de ver uma maior que a outra. Eu estava... bonita. Não me sentia bonita por tanto tempo...

_Você está linda. Estonteante._

Bonita, mas não suficientemente bonita para ele. Nem um pouco atraente. E provavelmente cairia com aquele salto até o final da noite.

"Mãe, não estou me arrumando para um garoto, só pra você saber." Admiti, meu rosto perdendo qualquer brilho que antes havia ao me lembrar dele. "Eu ainda, quer dizer, eu não-"

"Não precisa falar filha, eu sei. Já tive a sua idade um dia, você sabe, e já sofri muito por um garoto." Mas com certeza, você não tinha feito planos de uma vida totalmente nova pela eternidade com ele, e teve esses planos arrancados de você do dia para a noite. "Mas estou tão orgulhosa de você por tentar superar, meu amor." Não estava preparada pelo abraço que seguiu as palavras, mas forcei as lágrimas a não caírem. "Tão orgulhosa. Minha filhinha forte."

Tinha que admitir que eu mesma estava um pouco orgulhosa de mim. Como iria sobreviver intacta a festa que me esperava não sabia, mas mesmo assim aqui estava eu, arrumada e totalmente disposta a tentar.

Quebramos o abraço ao ouvirmos uma buzina, Phill gritando escada abaixo segundos depois que minha carona havia chegado. Ok, era agora. Eu estava pronta.

* * *

"Sua mãe e seu padrasto parecem legais, Izzy." Ouvia Dan elogiar enquanto tentava achar uma estação de rádio que tocasse algo bom.

"Fala isso só porque eles te ofereceram pizza." Pizza, a essa hora da noite, antes de uma festa. Eu poderia morrer de vergonha ao ver Daniel sentado na mesa da cozinha devorando um pedaço de marguerita.

"Não só pizza – uma ótima pizza." Ele disse, finalmente desistindo de achar uma estação e empurrando um CD para dentro do rádio. "Espero que você tenha comido o suficiente, não espere achar algo comestível numa festa do Chang. De verdade." Ops. Não? "O que foi?"

"Eu não comi tanto," Admiti, um pouco mais envergonhada. "Mas comi o suficiente, com certeza." Teria que ser o suficiente agora.

O CD começou com um Black que eu nunca ouvira na vida, não que isso fosse muito difícil. Mas depois da primeira frase, não continuei prestando atenção na música, meus olhos grudando na praia a minha frente enquanto a noite ia ficando cada vez mais escura. Daniel era uma companhia confortável, diferente de Arianne ele não falava a todo segundo, me deixando com tempo para organizar minhas idéias e não ficar respondendo qualquer coisa por obrigação.

Mas minhas idéias frente a uma praia não eram boas. _Acha que algum dia vamos ter sorte de conseguir ir a praia? _Eram lembranças ainda tão doloridas, lembranças que obrigaram meus olhos a irem para a direção oposta ao mar. _Existem dias chuvosos na praia também, eu sei, mas você não aproveitaria tanto quanto um dia cheio de sol._ Direção oposta vulgo rosto de minha carona. _Prometo que vou dar um jeito, meu amor. Um dia, nós dois vamos para uma praia num dia de sol. Eu juro._ Nem percebi que estava encarando até ouvi-lo falar.

"Você deveria tirar uma foto." Não precisei olhar no retrovisor para saber que estava roxa. "Brincadeira. Pode olhar."

"Desculpe." E eu achei que voltaríamos ao nosso silêncio confortável, porém minhas esperanças foram embora em segundos.

"Tem alguma coisa incomodando você. Sou eu?" E eu tinha duas opções: mentir ou ficar quieta. Sabia do que precisava – já estávamos suficientemente longe de minha nova casa.

"Claro que não."

"Está nervosa com a festa?" Fucei na bolsa, até achar o que procurava.

"Um pouco." Tirei um cigarro. "Isqueiro?"

"Porta-luvas." Acendi, e dei o primeiro trago. Ah, paraíso. "Tem certeza que é só a festa que está te incomodando?" Não, não tenho. Você nunca nem sonharia com o que me incomoda – me come viva por dentro – nesse momento. Mas coloquei o melhor sorriso que poderia dar.

"Tenho."

* * *

Não sei o que aguardar daquela festa, de verdade. Mas a primeira imagem que tive quando Daniel estacionou o carro não era bem o que esperava – e eu nem mesmo sabia o que esperava. Talvez estivesse louca, mas ver a quantidade de gente numa casa já enorme, conversando entre copos de cerveja e uma música num volume alto demais para agradar meus ouvidos me fez querer ir embora gritando. Eu odiava aquilo. Eu odiava festas, pessoas, e música ensurdecedora. E eu estava entrando na casa, Daniel me puxando pela mão quase como se soubesse minha idéia de fugir. Droga.

"Izzy, Izzy!" Uma morena que quase não reconheci veio ao me encontro, seguida de uma garota de cabelos bem vermelhos. Ari e Cherry, claro. "Ah, isso vai ser tão divertido, tem millhões de pessoas aqui pra quem eu quero te apresentar!" E mais uma vez fui puxada um pouco contra minha vontade.

Quando percebi estava sendo apresentada para um garoto alto, loiro de olhos castanhos, que colocava um copo d que eu imaginava ser cerveja na mão. Aw, que ótimo, justo cerveja. O que eu dizia agora, que não bebia, e me fazia passar por mais careta do que eles já imaginavam que eu era? Tomei um gole, me forçando a engolir o líquido amarelo, e segundos depois fui puxada para um novo grupo de pessoas.

Nem imaginava que haveria tantas pessoas do colégio na festa. Quero dizer, eles mencionaram que haveria uma festa, mas só entre o que eu já chamava de nosso grupo. Via agora que minha idéia de festa era uma reunião com apenas nós seis, ao redor de uma mesa, fumando um cigarro e comendo uma pizza, talvez. Comecei a me sentir agoniada, socializar não era meu forte, e queria sair tanto daquele lugar. Queria um cigarro. Poderia fumar ali dentro?

"Izzy!" Ah, o que? Por que ela parecia tão feliz agora? E para que diabos Arianne estava apontando? Só podia ver uma enorme multidão, até conseguir focar que seu dedo dava em cheio num rapaz moreno, quase do mesmo tamanho de Daniel. Que, por um acaso, tinha o mesmo tamanho _dele_. E o cabelo. Meu Deus. "Aquele é James Smith, ele e Shon são amigos a séculos, e por um acaso, ele está de olho em você." O... que?

Não. Ele não era _ele_. E eu queria sair dali, agora.

"Mais cerveja?" O garoto de antes encheu meu copo sem nem ao menos esperar minha resposta. Nem percebi que o havia esvaziado, só espero que tenha tomado e não deixado cair na minha roupa. Bem, molhada eu não estava.

E não sabia quanto tempo havia se passado desde o início das apresentações até agora, que aparentemente era o final, mas naquela hora, do lado de fora, o céu encontrava-se totalmente negro: mal dava para enxergar o mar sem as luzes da festa.

E não demorou muito para eu perceber que o rapaz de mais cedo vinha na minha direção. Desviei o olhar e quis entrar em pânico, não queria falar com ele, nem por um minuto, simplesmente. Não queria falar do jeito que ele queria falar com nenhum outro garoto além... além do meu. Ai.

_Eu não te amo mais._ Mas eu amo... amo tanto!

Alguém lá em cima ainda gostava de mim, pois no instante seguinte uma garota se pôs na frente do rapaz – James, maldito nome – e mais uma vez uma mão puxou meu braço, aquilo estava virando hábito de todos naquele dia. Daniel.

"Meu salvador."

"Vejo que está se dando bem com a cerveja." E mais uma vez, o copo estava cheio. "Quer ir um pouco lá fora?" Absolutamente sim. "Vou pegar uma coisa mais prazerosa de se beber, e nós vamos." E o rapaz loiro foi para trás da bancada da cozinha, voltando com dois copos de plástico e uma garrafa nas mãos. Não hesitei em deixar o copo com a cerveja em cima de uma mesa qualquer, e sair da casa.

Andamos para longe de toda aquela multidão, até atravessarmos a rua e chegarmos à areia da praia. Dan logo se sentou, enchendo um dos copos com o líquido meio amarelado, meio amarronzado. Encheu o outro e me alcançou.

"Por que eu acho que você nunca bebeu uísque?" Por que eu nunca bebi, talvez? Me limitei em dar um sorriso e me sentar ao seu lado, encostando na mureta atrás de nós. "Bebe isso com um cigarro aceso, Izzy. É melhor."

Revirei minha bolsa atrás do maço e Daniel veio com o isqueiro. Então arrisquei um gole, percebendo só depois que fora grande demais. Aquilo era forte!

"Com guaraná suaviza um pouco o gosto, ou com energético, mas essas duas coisas nunca entram nas festas que o Chang dá. Muito fraco, o chinês diz." Ele parecia já estar no final de seu copo. "Melhor do que nada, não é mesmo?"

"Ah, claro." Não soei muito convincente, mas tentei disfarçar colocando um sorriso nos lábios e olhando para as ondas que quebravam mais a frente. Era fácil sorrir depois de tomar um gole daquilo. Muito fácil.

"Isabella, sinceramente, o que uma garota como você está fazendo com a gente?" O que? "Nunca bebeu – não negue que dá muito bem pra perceber – , nunca fumou. Seu lugar era com a Samantha, não com a Arianne e o Daniel." Então eu não era boa o suficiente para andar com eles agora? Era de se esperar que a pouca paz que havia encontrado não duraria muito tempo.

Suspirei, tentando controlar as lágrimas. Com a cabeça um pouco zonza era muito mais difícil aquela tarefa, e xinguei em meus pensamentos quando senti uma escorrer até meu queixo. Que se dane, o que poderia piorar? Virei o resto do copo e ia tentar me levantar, quando uma mão fria tocou meu ombro. Então eu desmoronei.

Tinha ficado tanto tempo agüentando firme, me fazendo de forte ao redor de todos, que no momento me dava raiva quebrar daquele jeito, ainda mais na frente de Daniel. Mas para minha surpresa ele continuou ali do meu lado, me segurando enquanto eu chorava tudo que tinha para chorar. Não sei quanto tempo ficamos ali, os dois em silêncio mesmo depois de minhas lágrimas terem enfim desaparecido. Ele provavelmente estava bêbado, para preferir ficar ao meu lado a se divertir naquela festa, mas não me importei. Quem deu a primeira palavra fui eu.

"Eu escuto todo dia as palavras que ele me disse na última vez que nos vimos. 'Eu não te amo mais'. 'Você não é boa o suficiente para mim'. Não posso mais, simplesmente não posso. Dói, todo santo dia. Eu não quero mais ser quem eu era antes, não quero me lembrar quem eu fui um dia, a garota que eu era quando estava com ele." Passei a mão num olho e ela voltou preta, ah, não queria imaginar como meu rosto deveria estar agora. Mas que droga. "Mas tudo bem, eu consigo fazer isso sozinha, consigo esquece-lo-"

"Izzy." Seus olhos azuis pareciam dividir um pouco da tristeza dos meus, mas naquele instante não conseguia interpretar direito o que poderia ser aquilo. "É por isso que você odeia quando te chamam de Bella?" Assenti. Não queria ouvir aquele apelido nunca mais, vindo de ninguém. "Estou aqui. Não vou embora – por mais que seja o que eu deveria fazer-"

"Por favor, não diga isso." Alcancei a garrafa. "Nunca mais." Enchi os dois copos, tomando um gole razoável do meu.

"Que eu não sou uma boa companhia?" Vi seu sorriso irônico. "Izzy, eu sou uma péssima companhia. E eu não quero melhorar isso."

"Você é uma ótima companhia para mim."

"Por enquanto." Ele parecia triste. "Eu não queria afundar mais você."

"Daniel, eu não posso afundar mais." Mais um copo vazio. Era estranho, diferente, todo meu corpo parecia formigar. "Já estou lá no fundo."

Mal sabia eu o quão perto da superfície ainda estava.


End file.
